


Eyes on Me

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guitar Club, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two months and the new guitarist still has his eyes on Minhyuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some random plot I made with my friend.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

It wasn’t the first time Minhyuk felt the new guitarist in the guitar club staring at him while performing on the small stage.

Minhyuk was a regular customer of Ember, a guitar club, the first and only, in the city. The place was kind of shabby, with minimum lights and smokes from cigarettes, but Minhyuk didn’t mind since they provided good music everyday.

The guitarist on stage now was a new guy. He started about two months ago, stealing everyone’s attention in one night. Minhyuk was impressed as well, but as soon as their eyes met for the first time, the blond started feeling sort of uncomfortable.

Those sharp eyes never left his figure since the first time, up until now.

Minhyuk thought he had sat at the darkest corner, where no one on stage could find him easily, but the guitarist still found him, anyway.

He internally cursed because the stare made his cheeks feel like burning.

“He’s staring at you again,” his friend, Kihyun, said. The small-figured male grinned teasingly and Minhyuk could only jut his lips.

“It’s just a coincidence,” said the blond. “He’s probably looking at you; who knows?”

“He’s looking at you and everyone knows about it. Even Hoseok,” Kihyun made a quick glance at the—handsome—bartender, “notices it, too.”

“Then, everyone should stop with their imagination of him looking at me,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one who imagine things, Minhyuk,” Kihyun muttered—Minhyuk raised his eyebrows as he found Kihyun’s eyes weren’t at him anymore, but at something behind his back.

“What are you looking at?” Minhyuk frowned; he turned around to find out what his friend looked at, and in a second, his breath almost left his soul.

Whether he was too busy pretending not to be interested in the guitarist or Kihyun’s words were too distracted, he didn’t realize that someone else was already on stage, and the one whose eyes never left him, Son Hyunwoo, as he introduced himself two months ago, walking to his direction.

“I’d better leave you two alone,” Kihyun said as he got up to his feet.

“What—no! Ki, wait—”

“He finally made a move aside of staring at you—don’t miss this chance, dude.”

Minhyuk almost threw bad words to Kihyun, but before he could do that, a voice was heard from the side of his table.

“Hey,”

Minhyuk gulped.

The voice was so deep he’d willingly listen to it forever.

Slowly—and hesitantly—he looked up.

“H-Hey,” Minhyuk stuttered, cheeks glowing red. “Son Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo made a small smile. “Can I have a seat?”

Minhyuk nodded.

Something had bloomed in his heart.


End file.
